


Leaks;

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: You’ve been feeling really off these last couple of days and being alone is just making it worse.





	Leaks;

**Leaks**

Every motel room was the same.

They all had the worst lighting imaginable, the sheets never smelled clean and the bathroom’s always had some sort of leak coming from whatever corner that was hidden in the shadows. You could never really see the water dripping, but on nights like tonight, it was all you could hear.

You had been tossing and turning for hours on end. It really didn’t help that you hadn’t heard from the boys since yesterday and your stomach was aching for the usual “we’re okay,” call that came through after a rough hunt. Typically they allowed you to tag along, but this time they had been really insistent that you stay at the motel while they went and did the dirty work. You had fought them, saying that you could handle what was ahead, but truth be told - you were tired.

Well, long past tired. You felt like you could just sleep for days on end.

Groaning as you shifted once more, you caved and reached for the remote and flipped on the television on across from you, seeing that The Notebook was playing on whatever channel the last recipient had been on, you decided to leave it be despite knowing that it always made you cry.

Maybe that’s what you needed; a really good cry.

Deciding if this was how the night was going to go, you deserved something heavy. You headed over to the mini-fridge and grabbed the bottle of tequila, the boys wouldn’t mind, you could always snag up another one sometime tomorrow - tonight, it was all about you.

Halfway through the movie, you felt that heavy buzz seeping into your bones. It made you feel as relaxed as one could be while the lingering worry floated around in the back of your mind. Two more swings in and you reached for your phone, swiping at the screen once more to see that you had zero notifications.

“The fuck Winchesters,” you grumbled, fingering Dean’s contact number heavily.

“Hello?” his familiar gruff voice floated through the other end.

“Where the hell are you guys?”

“Um,” the was a shout for the other end of the phone, something that sounded like Sam calling for help. “Let me call you back in a bit.”

“No, Dean -” by the time you said his name, he had already hung up, leaving you alone with even more panic settling into your chest.

Making yourself take several deep breaths, you followed them up with several more gulps of your saving grace before trying to focus in on the movie some more. It was the part where Aly promises to write Noah every day that he is gone and within seconds you felt yourself crumbling. The mixture of the movie and booze not settling with you how you had hoped.

On queue, your phone started vibrating in your hand, the oldest Winchester’s name flashing across the screen. You almost didn’t answer out of spite, but you loved that man on the other end and right now you would do anything to have him here with you.

“Hello?” You choked, trying to hold back the tears. “Are you okay?”

There was a pause, causing you to suspect that it was a possible pocket dial, but once again Dean’s voice floated through grounding you once more. “Y/N, are you okay?”

“You answer me first.”

He sighed, allowing you to hear just how exhausted he was on the other side of the phone. You could picture him rubbing his temples aggressively, slouching down in the driver's seat of the Impala while Sam was probably picking up the usual road supplies inside the gas station. It made you feel a little guilty that he was having to deal with you in the midst of their hunt. “We’re alright. Just, the usual,” he laughed a bit, but the humor was gone from his tone. “We are okay. We’ll be home in the morning.”

“Oh.”

There was a deep exhale was him as you heard what sounded like the door of the Impala slamming shut in the background. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” you lied, swirling the half-drunk bottle of tequila in your hands. “I’m just bored.”

“Bullshit.”

Now it was your turn to give him a heady sigh and lay your head back against the musty smelling pillow, the phone clinging to the shell of your ear. “I guess, I’m just feeling a little off.”

“Like sick?”

You shook your head, despite the fact that he couldn’t see you. “No, not like that. It’s just a feeling I haven’t been able to shake since you both left.”

He was quiet and you could feel the way he was thinking about what you had said. Dean was a fixer, anything that broke, he was determined to make it right - one of the many reasons that no one but the Mighty Winchester had ever worked on Baby. “I’ll be home tonight,” he said suddenly. “We are only a couple hours out.”

“Dean, no, please, get some sleep.”

The sound of the door slamming shut behind him again was much more intense this time around. “I’ll sleep when I have you in my arms baby girl.”

Suddenly tears were pricking at your eyes at his words. You’d blame the movie if he ever asked, but the action he was promising was making you already feel a little lighter. “You need sleep,” you still tried to argue.

“Don’t worry,” Dean paused. “I’m here, baby. I’m here for you always.”


End file.
